The invention relates to a mobile, motor-transportable x-ray apparatus comprising a carriage and comprising wheels, one or more of which is driven and one or more of which is steerable.
An x-ray apparatus of this type is known from the brochure "Kondiamobil 125" of the Siemens firm. In this apparatus, the motor-driven wheels are large and the steerable wheels are comparatively small. The driven wheels are not capable of being steered. On account of the small wheels, it is difficult to transport the x-ray apparatus over obstacles, for example thresholds. Moreover, the x-ray apparatus can be sterred only with difficulty due to the large wheels. The steerable wheels are here freely rotatable about vertical axes, and adjust themselves corresponding to the respective transport direction. However, they are unable to determine the transport direction.